Typically, an atomizer for an electronic cigarette includes a liquid chamber configured for storing tobacco liquid, a glass fiber core for absorbing tobacco liquid from the tobacco liquid, and a heating component configured for heating the tobacco liquid in the glass fiber core to form aerosol. The aerosol is expelled via an air passage. When the atomizer is not used, the tobacco liquid still permeates the glass fiber core, and the tobacco liquid may drop from the glass fiber core and leak due to gravity or a shake.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizer and an aerosol inhaling device using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.